


Planning a stag party sucks.

by Frnk



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Artist Gerard Way, Awkwardness, Cutesy, Domestic Fluff, Drunken Flirting, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, No Smut, Punk Frank Iero, Shy Gerard Way, Stag Nights & Bachelor Parties, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 16:50:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16245821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frnk/pseuds/Frnk
Summary: Planning a joint stag party had to be the worse thing Gerard ever agreed to. At first, it was all fun and games, Gerard booked an exotic dancer, a boat cruise and made up some games. Now it was the week before hand and he never felt stress like it.





	Planning a stag party sucks.

Planning a joint stag party had to be the worse thing Gerard ever agreed to. At first, it was all fun and games, Gerard booked an exotic dancer, a boat cruise and made up some games. Now it was the week before hand and he never felt stress like it.

"Just create the group and say look, this is whats happening. Meet at 11 am for the bus." Mikey waved him off. Gerard wanted to argue, that it wasn't that easy,  _yet it was._ He just regretted the entire idea, he knew nobody other than Ray and Mikey, so he was going to be  _alone._ He read through the list of names and added them onto a group on Messanger before sighing deeply.

_Hey guys. Everythings booked and ready to go! Not long now. At 11 AM on Saturday, we've decided to meet at Darcys for a pre-drinking breakfast, then the bus will take us into the city for shots, shots and more shots. BRING ID! Most of the bars we will be attending are gay  bars due to the event, so please be ready for fun!_

"That sounds gay."

 Gerard let out a breath through his nose, raising an eyebrow at his brother as he tried to remain calm.

"You are marrying a man, Micheal-"

"Oh, wow. Micheal? Fuck you." Mikey snorted and waved him off, kicking Ray lightly as he moved past him.

_**Frank Iero: see you fuckers in New York! Have a glass for me. Can't wait xo** _

-

"Are you doing a shot at 10 in the morning?"

"It's a bacholour party." Gerard mumbled, grinning when Mikey shrugged and held out his own glass.  _One for the road._ Ofcourse they were the last fuckers to arrive at Darcys, the cheers errupting as soon as Mikey and Ray walked in. Gerard blushed into his hood, bypassing them to rob a chair by himself. He kept his head down as he glanced around, confirming he knew nobody. Gerard was glad when the champange was finally brought out.

-

By the time they got to New York, Gerard was already a little tipsy, able to relax slightly in his clothes as everyone got a little drunker. Mikey and Ray were already drunk, a bus stop in a local bar made sure of that. A blow up dick was doing the rounds on the bus, Gerard sinking in on himself when it landed on the seat beside him. Cheers errupted again as Mikey fell into his lap and placed a wet kiss on his cheek.

"I'm really glad you came."

"Me too, bro." Gerard rubbed his back and finally gave in, joining in on pushing the blown up cock around the bus.

-

"You didn't have to take a shot every time you were near the bar." Gerard jumped at the voice, glancing up from the table to a short man with a gorgous smile. It lit up his entire face, eyes bright as Mikey tackled him into a hug.

"So glad you made it!"

"You kidding? Wouldn't miss it, mikeyway." The man grinned and waved around the table before Ray got up to hug him.

"We missed you, Frank." 

"Fuck, I missed you guys too." Cute guys name was Frank, Gerard could totally deal with a cute guy. Then Frank met his eyes over the table and offered a smile. Gerard knew he was fucking screwed. 

-

"So you're the comic book artist." Gerard jumped at the voice again, to distracted by the cigarette between his fingers to notice Frank sitting down infront of him in the smoking area.

"What gave it away?"

"You looked like you'd rather be in a basement." Frank smirked as Gerard blushed. 

"How much did Mikey tell you?"

"Not much. I use to be around when we were teenagers and he had this brother he never shut the fuck up about, he always told me you were the coolest."

"Really?"

"Really. Mikey loves you more than anything dude. When we use to sneak out to drink? It was always 'let me ask Gerard'"

"He's a good man." Gerard whispered, blushing as Frank grinned at him again. He tried to find a conversation starter and came up completely blank, staring at Franks pretty smile until Mikey nudged him.

"Gimmie a smoke."

"Fucker." Gerard mumbled, but still passed one over as he excused himself into the bathroom. He stayed there for ten minutes, finishing off his drink as he stared into the mirror. He wanted to be home. 

-

Gerard was drunk by their evening meal, head spinning as he faintly registered Mikey ordering for him as usual. Frank was sat beside him, tipsy and giddy as he talked loudly over the crowd to Ray. Gerard stayed quiet, drinking his beer in silence as he tried to forget about the strangers around him. 

"Hey. Can I steal a fry?" Franks voice was to close as Gerard nodded, staring at the hand darting in to rob three and finally noticed the tattoos on his hands. He grabbed it without thinking, staring at the letters on the knuckles until Frank chuckled.

"Here. Lemmie show you." He held his hands together, showing him the  _HALLOWEEN_ that graced the skin.

"You have tattoos?"

Frank laughed and shrugged off his jacket, displaying a skin tight back shirt. He rolled up the sleeves, displaying two full sleeves of colour. 

"I got some on my neck too, dude. I'm a tattoo artist." Frank mumbled as he shoved the fries into his mouth and grinned widely. Gerard turned back to his burger, blushing into his plate. He tried not to have a heart attack when Franks hand slipped onto his knee and squeezed lightly before returning back into his own lap.

-

"Please tell me it's a stripper." Frank nudged him lightly as he watched the man dance against Ray and Mikey.

"It is. Full thing, mainly just so Mikey can see another mans cock before the wedding." Gerard found himself laughing as Frank whistled.

"Man. My jeans are to tight for this shit." Frank mumbled before dissapearing into the crowd of friends. Gerard took a few minutes to absorb that infromation, not sinking into his brain until his own jeans got a little tight.  _Frank was gay._

-

"He's single, ya'know." Ray clasped a hand around Gerards shoulders as they walked, he automatically mumbled  _who_ but he couldn't take his eyes of Frank on another mans back, getting carried the two blocks to the night club. 

"You know who. Buy him a drink. Ask about his band." Ray squeezed his shoulder again before running up to tackle Mikey onto the ground, the cheers errupting in seconds. Gerard was surprised to find himself cheering along. 

-

Frank was alone at the bar, leaning over the wood as he tried to order his drink when Gerard finally got the balls to approach him. 

"Hey."

"Hey there, Gerard." Frank grinned and laughed when the bartender came over. 

"Two sambuca shots." Gerard passed him the ten dollars before Frank leaned closer.

"Fucking assholes been walking past me for ten minutes. How the fuck did you get him to come right away?"

"I've been here a few times." 

"Oh, gay?" Frank hummed as Gerard nudged him the shot glass. He nodded before taking the shot and cringing at the bitter taste.

"Wanna grab a smoke?"

"Fuck yeah I do." Frank mumbled and started walking, Gerard was surprised when a hand reached out to hold onto his sleeve, almost like Frank didn't want to loose him in the crowd. 

"So, I hear you have a band? Tell me about it." Gerard hummed, watching Franks face lightly up. That was definatly the right thing to say. They didn't leave the smoking area for two hours, absorbed into their own little bubble. 

-

Dancing in a gay club was always Gerards weakness, but nothing compared to dancing with Frank. He didn't even think Frank liked him until he a strong arm wrapped around his waist and tugged him in, a thigh slipping between his. Gerard was to drunk to over think it, dancing to Abba and singing the lyrics embarresingly loud. Frank didn't even flinch, just joined in on screaming the lyrics. When the song ended, Gerard caught Mikeys eyes, a smirk obvious on his lips as Gerard took a step back to shrug of his jacket. 

"Fuckin' hot in here." 

"You can say that again, dude. Beer?"

"Beer." Gerard nodded and let Frank tug him out of the crowd. As soon as Frank was distracted by the bartender, Mikey pulled him aside.

"I knew it! Ray owes me five bucks!"

"What?"

"Fuckin' Iero man, he's been asking questions about you all fuckin' day. Ray said none of you would have the balls to make the first move." 

"We just danced." Gerard blushed, shoving Mikey when he winked. He mumbled  _fuck you_ as Frank reappeared, placing a bottle in his hand. 

- 

The minute Frank followed him into the bathroom, alarms went off in Gerards head. Frank must have noticed, squeezing Gerard wrist on the way to the urinal.

"I'm not that sort of dude." Frank whispered when Gerard finally got the nerve to stand next to him. He stared straight ahead as he freed himself.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to assume you were into me-"

"I am into you. Like i'm really fucking into you. Better go buy the grooms a drink, find me?" Frank zipped up and washed his hands, gone before Gerard could even nod. Frank was into him.  _Frank was into him!!!!_

-

He hadn't seen Frank since the bathroom incident, to busy dancing with Ray until a hand touched his lower back lightly. 

"Hey, smoke?" Frank whispered into Gerards ear. He forced out a nod, leaning in to kiss Rays temple before following Frank out. He didn't realise how late it had got until he seen workers stack chairs.

"You have a good night?"

"Surprisingly, I had an awesome night. How about you?" Gerard grinned, blushing at Franks wink.

"I did. I finally met the famous Gerard Way, although I wish Mikey had of told me how drop dead gorgeous you are."

Gerard knew he was bright red as he fumbled with his cigarettes. He couldn't think of a reply, luckily not needing one as Frank grinned into his drink.

"Whats the chances of you coming home with me tonight? We can be back at the hotel before Mikey even notices." Frank whispered, glancing up to meet Gerards eyes.

"I..yeah. yeah that sounds good." Gerard mumbled, throat dry as Frank finished his vodka and pulled on his jacket. 

"I do have to tell Mikey though. He gets worried."

"Cool. I'll meet you outside, okay? I'm only a block away." Franks smile was innocent and fucking gorgeous as Gerard nodded, heading back inside until he found Mikey clung to Rays back.

"Hey, i'm gonna go with Frank. I'll meet you at the hotel okay? Let me in when I knock." Gerard ignored the catcalls as he waved his hand, already half way to the door. 

"Use condoms!" Mikey screamed, the cheers errupting as Gerard flipped them off. 

"Thats totally why I stayed outside." Frank giggled, another cigarette between his lips when Gerard appeared. He waved him off, blushing as Frank nudged him.

-

Gerard woke up with a killer headache, wondering how the fuck he made it onto a bed. He could faintly remember getting to Franks apartment and a bottle of vodka appearing as Frank played his own album. When Gerard squeezed his eyes shut, he got a weird out of body view of himself puking into the toilet, Frank kneeling behind him as he held Gerards hair back.

"Oh god." Gerard pushed himself up, frowning at the empty room. He peaked under the blankets and was relieved to see his boxers in place before he got up, trying to find his fucking clothes and pausing when he found them folded and clean on Franks desk chair. He redressed and pushed opened the door, freezing when he seen Frank curled under a blanket holding a steaming hot mug.

"I'm sorry. Did I puke on you?"

"A little." Frank grinned and held out his mug, tapping the seat next to him. Gerard took the mug as he sat down, grateful for the warm coffee. He took a sip and almost spit it back into the mug, frowning as he forced himself to swallow.

"I think your milks off, dude."

"Almond." Frank chuckled, leaning his head on his hand as he looked over at Gerard, eyes soft and sleepy.

"Suppose to meet the guys for breakfast soon. You good?"

"Besides embarressed? Sure."

"Don't be embarressed. Seriously, I had a great time last night. I hope you did too." Frank kicked up the duvet until it came free before putting it over Gerards lap who automatically relaxed into it.

"Did we um.."

"Nah. You passed out before I even got the guts to kiss you." Frank mumbled into the mug before offering a sweet, relaxing smile. Gerard returned it, letting his head rest of the couch as he tried to take in the moment. Frank was breath taking.

"Thanks for washing my clothes."

"No biggie." Frank whispered without breaking eye contact. Gerard enjoyed the silence for a little while, staring right back.

-

Gerard was expecting the cheers as soon as they walked into the diner, which is exactly why he made Frank go first.

"Douchebag. You knew they'd do that!"

"I had to take the fall yesterday!" Gerard objected as he slid into the booth, already reaching over to squeeze Mikeys fingers. Frank slid in next to him as the questions started. Gerard was glad Frank didn't answer any one of them as he glanced over the menu. 

"You have a good night, guys?" 

Mikey nodded, sleepily leaning into Rays side and nuzzling against him.

"We did. Did you, Gee? I hope it wasn't boring-"

"I had an awesome night, dude. Don't even-" the cheers started again as Frank laughed with them. 

"You're laughing too? Fuck you-"

"I bet you did." Mikey mumbled, leaving Gerard to blush into the table. He jumped at the hand on his knee again, just a little squeeze before it was gone.

-

"I guess this is it." Gerard mumbled after everyone got on the bus back home. He could almost see everyone stearing out the blacked out windows.

"Or, and this is a really brilliant idea, right? Like the best idea ever-" Frank rambled, cheeks pink when Gerard put a finger against his lips. 

"Can I have your number?"

"You invited me back to your place and didn't fucking blush and now you're pink because you want my number?" Gerard grinned as Frank passed him the phone. He typed it in automatically before handing it back.

"You'll call me?"

"I'll call you. I promise." Frank bounced on his toes before darting forward and placing a chaste kiss against the cornor of Gerards lips. When he pulled away, he was smirking up at Gerard, a finger reaching out to poke his cheek,

"Now whos pink?" He teased as he walked away, Gerard finally got his brain working and shouting  _fuck you!_  When Frank was half way down the street. All he got in return was a happy smile from Frank and a middle finger. 

-

"I can't believe you got laid." Mikey snorted into his beer, he glanced out at Ray on the couch before shutting the kitchen door and letting out a deep breath.

"I didn't. I puked on him. He put me to bed and then slept on the couch. Why do I fail at life?" Gerard wasn't surprised when Mikey started laughing, waving him off as his phone began to ring. 

"Hello? Mikey shut the fuck up-" Franks soft laugh met his ears, causing his eyes to widen. Mikey immediatly shouting  _Hi Frank!_ Gerard flipped him off as he headed into the bathroom and locked the door.

"Um..hi."

"Hey. Rough night?"

"I told him I puked on you. I don't know why I did, I can still hear the fucker laughing." Gerard frowned, trying to distract himself from the noise outside the door. Gerard was pretty sure Ray was pressed against it.

"Mikeys puked in my moms bushes! He has nowhere to stand." Frank grinned, Gerard relaxed into the wall, sliding down until he could sit against it. 

"So..you called."

"I did." Frank whispered softly, he listened to the soft breathing crackling over the phone as he closed his eyes.

"I'd like to see you again. Less alcohol, less people. How does that sound to you?"

"Good. That sounds really good. Although i'm an awkward motherfucker and-"

"It's cute, Gerard. You're cute. How was the journey home?"

"I like slept most of it. Mikey said you had to work, was that okay?" Gerard whispered, trying to figure out what Frank was doing, quiet clinking happening in the backround.

"Mainly just sketching so I could be hungover in peace." Frank laughed, Gerard couldn't help asking what the fuck he was doing.

"What are you doing?"

"Oh, i'm like fixing one of the tattoo guns. I wanted to catch you early so I didn't wake you. Is that okay? I know some people don't like that, but-"

"It's okay. I'm really glad you phoned."

"I'm really glad too, Gerard." Frank whispered quietly, he could almost picture Frank sitting there frowning into the phone.

"When can I see you again?"

"I'm back in Newark on Saturday for my mom. I'm working all week unless you can come into the city?"

"No. I've a issue due on Friday, um..maybe I could do Friday night? Or is Saturday better for you?"

"Saturdays better I think. I'd have to leave super early on Saturday morning, so I'd need sleep but..Saturday around 5?"

"Yeah. Yeah that suits me." Gerard whispered, hearing Frank sigh happily. He didn't know what to talk about, but he didn't want to hang up either.

"Explain to me what you're doing, Frankie." 

-

Gerard went back to his own apartment  _finally._ Somehow it felt a hell of a lot less lonely when Frank called every night. On Thursday, Frank sighed into the phone as soon as Gerard answered.

"Lets Skype. Okay? I want to see you." 

When Gerard eventually got his beat up laptop to work, he curled up under the covers and watched Frank do the same. He loomed exhausted.

"You can sleep."

"I wanna talk to you, dude. Tell me about you're day."

"Mikey came over and kicked my ass on Xbox but he brought this amazing bagel from Starbucks? It had like chicken, cheese and spinach and I could seriously live on them if I wasn't broke as shit. Then I finally did the last two pages for next weeks issue, so tomorrow all I have to do is like edit and shit? So then I went to Target because Mikey wouldn't shut the fuck up about a sale and I got some new pants for like five bucks, and some of my favorite teal paint for nine! So then I bought Mikey pizza as a thank you, and we chilled for a little bit. Ray played guitar too, and then helped me change the bulb in my room? Because like I get scared it will smash in my hand." Gerard rambled and even though he  _was_ watching Franks sleepy adorable face, he didn't actually realise Frank had fallen asleep until he snored softly. Gerard stayed on camera, staring at the screen and wishing he was there.

-

Seeing Frank in person was a million times more awkward, mainly because it was  _11 am and not 5 pm_ and Franks mother was standing next to him. 

"Hey, stalking me?" Frank smirked, opening his arms for a hug. Gerard was grateful for it, closing his eyes as he held on for a little to long. 

"I told you I had to go to Target today, asshole. Maybe you're the stalker."

"Maybe I am." Frank winked, glancing back towards his mom. 

"We still on for tonight?" 

"Yeah. Mine. I'm gonna try and cook? So maybe we'll end up with chinese, who knows? You eat cheese right?"

"Only Mozzarella or my stomachs a dick-"

"Language Franklin." The women sighed as the passed him. Gerard waited until she rounded the cornor before cracking up. He got a shove in return and a soft kiss on the cheek.

"See you at five."

"Five." Gerard echoed, watching Frank walk away. Five couldn't come quick enough.

-

Gerard met Frank downstairs at five, bouncing on his toes as soon as he noticed him.

"Hi!"

"Hey there." Frank whispered, nudging Gerard lightly.

"C'mon, Franklin." 

"Oh fuck you." Frank laugh felt familar already, making Gerard relax completely. It was just Frank, he had to remind himself.

"How'd the cooking go?"

"It went into the bin." Gerard admitted, blushing at Franks soft laugh. He phoned in their order as soon as they walked into the apartment, distracting himself from the wondering eyes.

-

Frank was a sweetheart. Gerard kept looking for a fault, any fucking fault to distract himself from the perfect man infront of him. 

"There has to be something off about you. Like..this sounds terrible...but why are you single?" Gerard watched Frank stare into his beer bottle before sighing quietly.

"I suck at commitment. Like really fucking badly. I get scared and bolt whenever the fuck I get close to people and it really sucks, you know?" Frank ranted before shaking his head, "how about you? Whats your secret?"

"I suck at paying attension. I always have? Like usually i'm thinking about ten things at once and I miss the little things. Or like dates? I loose track of time." Gerard admitted, watching him nod slowly and look up.

"I've never felt this way about anyone which is fucking dumb! I've met you twice! But..I don't phone people. I don't fall asleep on skype to gorgeous men, Hell I don't even skype people! I don't know what i'm trying to say but ugh..you know?"

"I know." Gerard admitted. He moved over to the couch and shuffled closer when Frank raised his arm, letting Gerard shuffle in and rest his head against his shoulder.

"Mikey would kill me if I hurt you. I'd kill me if I hurt you." Frank mumbled into his hair before sighing quietly. 

"Who said I wouldn't hurt you? Nobody knows this shit. I like you."

"Me too." Frank whispered, placing a soft kiss against Gerards head before sighing softly.

"Show me your comic, baby."

 -

"I better go. Long drive." Frank mumbled into Gerards hair. He didn't want to move, Frank was a really good cuddler. He rubbed his nose against Franks neck and shook his head.

"Stay over. Like..I'll take the couch." 

"I'd never leave, G. You'd wake up all sleepy and adorable and i'd be forced to just move the fuck in so I didn't have to let you go." 

"Sounds good to me. Stay." Gerard mumbled, laughing as he tugged him onto his lap. He didn't object though, happily curling up on top of Frank and relaxing into the arms around his waist. 

"Talk to me. About anything. Wanna hear your voice." 

"Sure, baby. Let me tell you all about tattoos-"

"Yours?"

"Mine." Frank kissed his head before sighing softly, "it all started when I was 18, I had forty three dollars to my name and got this beauty first," Frank touched the scorpio on his neck before kissing Gerards forehead again.

-

Gerard had forgot what it was like to cuddle in bed. He forgot how much he missed it. Gerard had his head on Franks chest as Frank stroked his hair softly. He was talking about books, but Gerard didn't pay attension. All he could focus on was the sound of his voice. 

"G?"

Gerard snapped out of his daydream, looking up him. He could barely make out the sleepy expression as a hand touched his jaw.

"You doing okay?" 

"I'm good. Sleepy." Gerard whispered, closing his eyes at the soft hum. 

"Can you kiss me? Do you want to kiss-" Frank shut him up with a soft kiss against his lips, he pressed into it gently, relaxing into the soothing movement of lips on lips before Frank broke apart slowly.

"Go to sleep, baby. I'll be here when you wake up." Frank promised.

-

Planning a joint stag party was the worst thing Mikey Way had ever agreed to. Especially when Gerard couldn't make up his fucking mind about  _anything._

"Frank! He's doing it again!" Mikey yelled, crossing his arms when Gerard mumbled  _tattletale!_ Frank usually helped, appearing in the kitchen doorway bundled up in Gerards hoodie and pants with a stupid smile on his face.

"C'mon baby, I wanna hear all about your day." 

Mikey was glad when they finally left, giving him peace to actually fucking plan. When he eventually left the kitchen, he found Gerard asleep on Franks lap, who was still talking.

"You know he's asleep?"

"I know. He takes a while to fall into a deep sleep. He likes to hear my voice." Frank mumbled into his hair. Mikey had to admit it was pretty cute. Maybe he didn't mind all the stress, not for his two best friends.


End file.
